Un tercio de Puro Amor
by Misa Hayes
Summary: Francamente te quiero, pero tengo miedo de y como confesártelo... Pero si no hago algo, viviré con la sensación de que fuí una cobarde"
1. Inseguridades

¡Ahora si que me atrevo!

Song fic Un tercio de puro Amor

Capítulo I "Inseguridades"

Munich, después de muchas negociaciones el equipo estrella de la Burdesliga ya cuenta entre sus filas con el portero revelación de las últimas temporadas: Genzo Wakabayashi, sin duda una de las contrataciones estrella del plantel.

En las prácticas, ya hechas las presentaciones y otros actos protocolares, Genzo saluda a Schneider, su rival pero ahora su amigo y compañero como corteses caballeros medievales, a ellos se les unen Levin y Sho otros dos miembros que, en el pasado y en Campeonato Sub-20 celebrado en Japón, le hicieron pasar más de un dolor de cabeza a la portería protegida por el cancerbero nipón. Una vez finalizada la jornada, los jugadores se dirigen a los camarines para luego irse a sus hogares o centros de diversión, no sin antes hacer un pequeño rito a todo miembro nuevo del equipo en las duchas, que consistía en, una vez vestido y listo para salir a su casa, volverlo a meter a la ducha con ropa y todo (que infantiles), con sus correspondientes golpes (no de mala intención) patadas etc. obviamente Genzo, con su enorme masa muscular, los trataba de repeler pero son muchos para él solo. Una vez terminado todo esa manifestación de "compañerismo" Schnaider lo invita a una pequeña fiesta de universitarios

Mi hermana Mary tiene unas actividades el sábado en la noche, y como tenemos libre este fin de semana sin fecha en la liga, me pidió que te invitara para que recordaramos viejos tiempo. ¡También viene Kalz, que te parace¿vienes?- le comenta Schnaider muy entusiasmado

Interesante… y donde sería el reventon- riendose- hace tiempo que no veo a tu Linda hermana- responde Genzo, con evidente tono de molestar

Hum, no te atrevas ni a mirarla, te lo advierto- en todo de hermano mayor- En la Universidad, incluso viene un grupo de la Universidad de Hamburgo¿te acuerdas del grupo Final Fire, cuando…?- es interrumpido bruscamente por el comentario de Genzo.

Ah, si… lo recuerdo bien, el que hizo cantar a…

Wakayabashi- una chica de aspecto hiberico se le acerca e interrumpe la conversación de ambos jugadores

Siendo ya sábado en la noche, Genzo se arregla, el timbre de su departamento suena.

¡Wakabayashi, traidor!- grita Kaltz abriendo sus brazo para estrechar a su ex compañero pero siempre amigo

Hola, pasen- responde Genzo al estrechar su mano después del abrazo

No, vámonos que tengo mi auto mal estacionado- dice Schneider mostrándo las llaves de su último modelo

Bueno, deja ir por mi chaqueta- diciendo eso, se van todos a la facultad, pues Mary los esperaba impacientes

En uno de los patios grande de la Universidad de Munich, muchos jóvenes universitarios, se presentan para una fiesta, finalizando así la semana de bienvenida a los alumnos nuevos, la fiesta estaba a todo dar, muchas chicas se le acercaban a los jugadores de Bayer, pero ello sabían matener la distancia, miran hacia el escenario que se enciende, el primer grupo en vivo empieza con su show. Una chica de corte oriental sale junto a los músicos. Unos acordes de guitarra comienza dando inicio a la canción y la joven comienza a cantar (en japonés)

_Tan grande es mi amor que podría estallar_

_Un tercio de eso te puedo contar_

_No encuentro el valor, no sé como seguir_

_Si intento decir que no puedo vivir sin ti_

Hamburgo hace una semana atrás, en una pensión de estudiantes de la universitarios

Tenemos pasajes para Munich- dice Hellen a su compañera- a ver a tu porterito

¿Que!- se levanta la chica de un salto de su cama- y ¿por qué?

Bosh, tiene una presentación para celebrar la fiesta mechona en Munich y nos pidió que fuesemos sus vocalistas en el grupo

yo no voy…- responde la otra muchacha haciendo un desprecio

¡Oye, menos berrinche y más acción, si no te atreves a contarle lo que sientes, comienza a decirle adios, hay una fila de kilometros de muchachas babeandose por mi ex- replica la joven con aire victoriano

Para que, si sólo existí para él cuando estabamos en Japón- responde con tono de tristeza- no soy linda como la chica con la que está

mmmm, si algo he aprendido este último tiempo es a conocer a Genzo Wakabayashi- dándole ánimos a su amiga- vamos, tienes oportunidad crème, acaso ese chico lindo japonés, ese estupendísimo número once de la selección, no te enseñó que no todo es apariencia en el amor cuando estuvieron juntos en el colegio- guiñándole el ojo con un toque de picardía

Bueno- un tanto nerviosa- yo…

Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh, viste, ya levanta ese ánimo o lo hago yo, por otro lado si no te resulta¿por qué no te quedas con el premio de consolación?

Tarada- le tira un almohadazo

_Largas las noches no puedo dormir_

_Solamente pienso en ti_

_Eso es amor_

_Susurro, tal véz tú lo oiras_

Genzo pasa a buscar a Hotaru a su trabajo para comunicarle la noticia de que su pase al equipo de la ciudad de Munich es un hecho. Ella oculta lo que siente para no demostrar lo peor de lo que ya está con la partida de Genzo, disimula y lo felicita invitándolo a comer, pero él tendría que habilitar su departamento para la cena, puesto que ella no puede llevar invitados a la pensión, sin previo aviso y la dueña podría molestarse. "Tonta, tonta, tonta, y mil veces tonta, anda toma valor y dile, ya va cuanto tiempo desde el mundial y desde que te dieron la beca de estudio para Hambugo ha sido peor… dile dile" piensa ella cada vez que tiene a su amigo cerca, pero no se atreve "todo el tiempo pienso en este obstinado, mal genio, en ocasiones pretencioso, gritón, obsesivo por su trabajo, ciego, pero me gusta, lo quiero así tal cual es"

_En medio de esta conversación_

_Mis latidos van a tí_

_Y se convierte en calor ardiente suspiro sin fin_

_Dame tu brisa, dame tu sonrisa_

_La noche helada es como un verano que no va a acabar_

¿y qué tal¿Les gustó lo que preparé?- pregunta Hotaru mientras retira la mesa para lavar los platos

Estuvo de lujo, amiga –Responde Hellen mientras ayuda a retirar los platos

Es verdad- secunda Wakabayashi- buena comida para celebrar mi nuevo contrato para el Bayern Munich

Es cierto- dice Kaltz- estuvo muy bueno todo- y levantándose- lo siento, pero debo irme mañana tengo mucho que hacer. Luego dirige su mirada a Hellen- ¿te llevo preciosa?.

Hellen ni tonta ni peresoza dice que si ante el ofrecimiento. Hotaru queda un tanto extrañada pues se supone que camino al dpto en el que vive Hellen, está la residencial de estudiantes. Genzo le ofrece dejarla a la pensión, ya que al día siguiente no tienen actividades ni en la Universidad, ni en otro lado. Ella acepta con la condición que él preparara el té.

_Tan grande es mi amor que podría estallar_

_Un tercio de eso te puedo contar_

_No encuentro el valor, no sé como seguir_

_Si intento decir que no puedo vivir sin ti_

En la presentación, Hotaru seguía cantando, pero no para todo el público, más bien la letra va para una persona en especial a aquella que pudiese comprender lo que dice la canción

_Tu dulce sonrisa brilla frente a mí_

_Me puede seducir_

_Como la lluvia acaricia las flores_

_Tu piel les así_

Hotaru revisa los videos de la boda de Tsubasa mientras Genzo prepara té para los dos. En eso ve a Misaki que fue su pareja en la fiesta de matrimonio. Ella recuerda en cuando bailaron juntos y las palabras de Misaki, seguramente ellos no volverían a tener la misma relación, pero le da gusto saber que cuenta con un amigo incondicional. Misaki le insistía que seguramente la persona que ella buscaba estaba más cerca de lo que se lo imaginaba. Genzo la interrumpe entregándole su tazón y unos trozos de queque que el mismo preparo

¿y ésto se puede comer¿si cae al piso no se romperá verdad, el piso digo yo- empieza a examinar lo ofrecido por Genzo, él solamente se rie por el comentario

Come, tú misma me enseñaste a preparar ésto, así que mi maestra debe probrar el avance del alumno

Bueno, con tal que tú pagues el médico más tarde, no me opongo- Hotaru prueba, sin hacer gestos raros, lo saborea y saca otro, dice que para tener una apreciación más objetiva –mmm, bueno no está nada de mal para haber sido preparado por ti – le dice burlandose, pero Genzo le empieza a jalar un mechón del cabello, fingiendo estar molesto con el comentario de Hotaru. Ambos se rien pero ella ve como a Genzo se le ilumina el rostro, atrayendola más hacia lo que siente. "Dios mio, ayúdame a sincerarme"

Fin cap. I


	2. Si no soy capaz, viviré con esta pena… v...

**Capítulo II "Si no soy capaz, viviré con esta pena… valor valor debo sacar valor"**

_Dame tu brisa, dame tu sonrisa_

_No importa los muros que hayan frente a mí_

_Los derrumbo por tí_

Este… ahora que te vas a Munich¿qué opina ella?

Vendrá conmigo- le responde. Hotaru queda en silencio, no tiene el valor de hablar. Genzo tiene a una chica preciosa, inteligente, dulce en otras palabras la chica perfecta. Hotaru no podía significar competencia para ella "Quisiera tener el valor de Kumi" es lo que piensa- Supongo que serás hincha del Bayern Munich ahora que me transferí de equipo- interrumpe Genzo en sus pensamientos

¡Ah! No! yo soy fiel a mi equipo, y en estos meses que llevo aquí, mi plantel favorito es el Hamburgo, yo no cambio de equipo como camiseta y en la Champion seré hincha del Barcelona o del Paris- Hotaru le responde

¿si?- Genzo comienza por hacerle cosquillas, comenzando a peliar entre los dos se lanzan los cojines de la sala parenciendo dos niños pequeños .

_Si nadie en el mundo te quiere así_

_Tal vez mis latidos lleguen hasta tí_

_Si guardo silencio y no encuentro el valor_

_Prefiero no hablar de mi amor_

En el evento, Genzo mira fijamente al escenario, tras él están Schnaider, Kaltz, y Mary. No comprenden bien lo que cantan, pero les gusta ya que Hotaru coloca todo su empeño en la canción. Los gestos de la interprete van hacia un sector del público, aunque ellos no se dan cuenta, solo bailan y gritan con la canción, para ellos la lengua japonesa les parece original.

_Distancias que mueren en el corazón_

_No pueden vencer y borrar mi pasión_

_Buscando el camino que me lleve hacia tí_

_Todo mi dolor no podrá hacerme desistir_

Hotaru tiene su mirada perdida. Está mal ahora se fue a Munich y ella no tuvo el valor de hablarle ni decirle lo que sentía, si antes se consideraba miserable, ahora se siente peor. Una segunda separación suficiente para hacerla caer en depresión. Genzo tenía a otra persona y eso ha sido motivo suficiente para que creciera el temor a rídiculo y a que él le dijera un "no".

Ya amiguis. Tu sabes, nada está perdido, aún tienes esperanza- trataba de calmarla, pero Hotaru no pronuncia palabra – si te das por vencida ahora no conseguirás que ese orangutan sea más un imposible. Anda levanta esa cara, quiero verte sonreir. Ese homo-sapiens va a mirar a mi amiga, no como una niña sino como ya una mujer.

Si no se dá cuenta ahora, es porque nuestro amigo es un verdadero tonto- dice Schnaider- uno debe conocer cuando pierde una batalla, pero también debe mirar más adentro, ella puede que no sea bonita como su novia, pero es una chica buena

Ese lerdo de Wakabayashi, debe entender lo que dice el tema, lo que es yo no capto nada de lo que canta esa niñita.

Hotaru, quien no ve a nadie más a su alrededor salvo a Genzo que se encuentra a varios metros de distancia, es distraida por Bosh para que, supuestamente y de acuerdo a lo ensayado, debería estar bailando junto a él en el instante en que muestra sus dotes de guitarrista

_Dame tu brisa, dame tu sonrisa_

_Deja a mis brazos llegar hasta tí_

_No me hagas sufrir_

En el escenario, Hotaru estiende sus brazos en dirección a Genzo. Este se sorprende, ya no tenía dudas, ella estaba sacando valor en frente de mucha genta para expresar lo que sentía, no viendo a nadie más, solamente tenía ojos para él

_Si nadie en el mundo te quiere así_

_Tal vez mis latidos lleguen hasta tí_

_Si nunca lo dije tal vez puede ser_

_Que sólo en mis sueños te amé_

"Pensar que antes le temía, pero ahora me siento bien a su lado. Lo quiero, pero tengo tanto miedo de expresárselo, tengo miedo que se ría de mi aunque sé que eso no pasará. Tengo miedo que me diga que está con una chica mil veces más Linda, segura de si misma y llena de cualidades, en otras palabras mejor que yo" medita después de que se prepara para finalizar la canción y haciendo la mímica de la letra del último estribillo que termina por cantar.

_Tan grande es mi amor que podría estallar_

_Un tercio de eso te puedo contar_

_No encuentro el valor, no sé como seguir_

_Si intento decir que no puedo vivir sin ti_

Despues de una larga estancia en el escenario del grupo, en donde Hellen tomó la misión de cantante y Hotaru se dedica a ser su coro, la presentación finalizó y la fiesta está en su apogeo. Hellen decide ir a ver a Mary, Schneider y a Kaltz, mientras Boch y lo otros miembros de la banda guardan los intrumentos y beben alguna que otra cerveza feliz de la vida

Hellen ¿dónde se metió Hotaru?- pregunta Genzo a su rubia amiga

Ni idea, hace un rato estuvo conmigo pero ya le perdí la pista, se supone que debemos irnos a Hamburgo mañana temprano- ya responde preocupada por la desaparición de su compañera

Hum, quédate aquí por si la ves, me llamas al celular, voy a buscarla por otro sitio

Oye pero- dicen Kaltz y Schneider al mismo tiempo que ven como Genzo se aleja de ellos

Déjenlo, el plan para que esos dos se junten nos resultó de mil maravillas- luego guiñándole coquetamente a sus acompañantes- pero ni a mí se me ocurren estas cosas

Genzo busca por unos patios si resultados positivos, la chica desapareció por completo. Mira hacia todos lados al mismo tiempo que recuerda las palabras de la canción, la única que ella canto y en japonés, exclusivamente para él. En eso saca su celular recordando que ella siempre lleva el suyo, marca su número y escucha la melodía detrás de unos autos y camionetas. Hotaru se encuentra escondida ahí, la vergüenza que tiene es tan grande, que no es capaz de acercársele a Genzo, si no se siente más pequeña de lo que ya es.

Eres la única persona que conozco en este mundo, que como timbre de celular, tiene una canción de cuna infantil- Genzo aparece tras un auto blanco, mientras ella busca desesperadamente tu teléfono móvil para apagarlo

¿Qué quieres?- pregunta la chica sorprendida y roja como tomáte

Necesito hablar contigo, pero no aquí. Acompáñame, iremos a mi departamento y conversaremos tranquilos, así aprovecho y te devuelvo los textos que me prestaste antes de venirme a Munich- luego se toma la gorra- y vienes, no te me negarás

Este….

Ven- la toma del brazo y la lleva fuera de las dependencias de la Universidad, tomando un taxi para llevarla a su nueva residencia

En el departamento, Genzo le muestra su nueva casa entre conversa, Hotaru solo asiste con la cabeza lo que él mensiona, no queriendo verlo a la cara y muy nerviosa su corazón parece que se saldrá del pecho de tan rápido que palpita. Wakabayashi mensiona que le gustó mucho la presentación del grupo y que a su vez lamentó que ella solamente interpretó una canción para luego relegárse a ser el coro de Hellen. Hotaru no aguanta más, ya sabe que no se lo dirá ni hoy ni nunca por lo que decide volver a la casa de la abuela de Boch, en donde se alojarían esa noche

Me voy- dice Hotaru tomando los libros y dando media vuelta- nos vemos y que bueno que te gustaron los textos, que estés bien- abre la puerta pero Genzo la cierra de golpe- no.. no me vas a asustar- dice temblando de miedo- me quiero ir

No antes que me acompañes una cerveza- le dice friamente dándolse media vuelta y yendo al refrigerador a sacar dos latas. Hotaru lo sigue hasta la cocina y acepta la lata no con muy buena cara.

Los dos caminan hacia la sala y comienzan a conversar. Hotaru está muy nerviosa, su cara está roja como tomate y su corazón late muy rápido. Genzo, por otro lado, mira hacia la ventana

¡Oye!- los dos se hablan al mismo tiempo

Tú primero- dice Genzo

Wakabayashi gracias por la cerveza y tu compañía, pero, debo irme o no podré alcanzar a los muchachos de la banda, quiero terminar de hacer unas manualidades que debo entregar el lunes y bueno, yo acá me siento incómoda, y si llega tu novia. No quiero tener porblemas otra vez con ella ¿me entiendes?

Puedes quedarte acá, si quieres

"Uff! Me encantaría, pero no" piensa Hotaru- no puedo, sabes que debo cumplir con los muchachos.- luego mira hacia una mesita al lado de un sillón y ve la foto de todos en la coronación del mundial y recuerda lo que Hellen le dijo ayer "crees que soy tonta, desde el Mundial sub-20 que estás loca por Wakabayashi, si no le dices lo que sientes, estará perdido para tí"- ¡Oye! Este… no nada, está muy buena la cerveza pero me debo ir y no…

Cuando dices "Oye" y luego "no.. nada" es que quieres decir algo importante

Otro que se cree psicoterapeuta- responde la chica con cara de pocos amigos- escucha, estoy agotada , me quiero ir a dormir, estoy de malas y no soporto estar contigo porque siento que se me va a salir el corazón…

¿Cómo?- pregunta Genzo

Debo irme, Wakabayashi, que estés muy bien y gracias por la chela

Si te dijera que siento algo por tí, aparte de un cariño de amigos ¿me creerías?- pregunta al ver que Hotaru se dispone a abrir la puerta principal

No- es tajante en su respuesta con una mirada triste- no te creería, porque no somos parecidos, tú ya tiene a alguien y a mi no me gustaría ser tu burla ¿conforme, que tengas suerte, estaré pendiente de tí en la liga alemana y bueno… eso es todo. Cuídate.

¿Por qué eres tan tonta¿Tengo cara de jugar contigo?- le responde cerrando la puerta nuevamente

No empieces con esas que tú no eres así, y si puedo ser tonta… ¿escuchaste la canción? La única que canté y en japonés, bueno… esa iba para tí, te vi y sentía que mi corazón se salía cada vez que te miraba entre la gente, que mi estomago ya no aguantaba ese maldito cosquilleo, me dan ganas de besarte y dejar de lado ese maldito miedo que tengo a la negación y vergüenza, pero no puedo… - luego se da cuenta de lo que dice se cubre la boca con las manos, sus ojos se colocan blancos por la sorpresa de que se atrevió a mencionar y mira como Genzo la observa sin decir nada.- me voy- pero Genzo la detiene

Ya te escuché y ahora me oirás. Si, es más de un simple gusto, ya sé que puede parecer que estoy tratando de jugarte una mala broma, pero no a tí. Escúchame- y acerca su rostro al de ella- sinceramente yo no te haría mal sabiendo que fuiste la primera novia de uno de mis mejores amigos y que yo, en el fondo, lo alenté para que estuviera contigo. Pero eso fue antes.. ahora ya no somos unos adolecentes y de verdad que te digo, estoy confundido no sé como reaccionar

Mentiroso- le musita- tienes a una hermosa mujer, inteligente, dulce, etc etc. si la comparas conmigo, yo vendría a ser el patito feo del cuento, pero que no se convirtió en cisne. Realmente tu broma Wakabayashi es muy tonta y cruel- Pero lo mira de frente a los ojos y no sabe como reaccionar "Quisiera saber leer la mirada, pero no puedo. Dios mio ¿Qué hago ¿debo creerle?". En eso Genzo se acerca más y ella se siente mucho más nerviosa y sus mejillas se tornan completamente rojas. Ambos alientos chocan hasta que él rompe el silencio y le susurra

Claro que escuché la canción atentamente y me siento orgulloso de que una persona tan simple como tu se haya fijado en un sujeto como yo, y creo que en realidad me estoy enamorando de un "patito feo" que para mis ojos es un verdadero cisne- dice eso y cierra los ojos lentamente.

¿Fin?

Nota de la autora

Este fic fue desarrollado mientras escuchaba mi radio en el metro, en mis hora de trabajo :P.

Bueno "Un tercio de puro amor" es el título (en español) de "1/3" de Rurouni Kenshin (animé que no necesita presentación) esta versión es cantada por una de las chicas de Charm grupo formado por jovencitas españolas que interpretan canciones de animé, entre ella "yubiwa" "Platina" varias de Sailor Moon entre otras, son realmente geniales me gusta mucho como lo hacen, además, esta canción fue la que interpreté para una audición que hizo una radio para hacer un proyecto parecido al español, pero no me fue muy bien que digamos


End file.
